


Peachy

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Martial Arts, SHSL Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't look more different with his small stature and her raw strength. At times, even, they feel out of place in the "world" of the other. But in spite of all their worries, they'll probably be just fine.</p>
<p>(A small snippet into Naegi and Oogami's relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been keeping up with OreMono so yeah. I thought I'd try writing these two since Sakura's one of my favorites and also a pure angel so she'd mesh well with Naegi. It's just fluff. Just fluff. Kenichirou is mentioned but it's all amicable.
> 
> There's really not much else to it but I hope you enjoy it. uwu

Between the crowd and the coaches chanting and the yells blurring together, Naegi almost felt like he was getting a little dizzy. Just the display of raw strength had his heart pounding erratically—though that was most likely due to his girlfriend, too, and how she stood her ground, the force of her aura and stance as she grappled with her opponent...

He was sipping at his water nervously as he watched, taking in the bulge of her biceps as she grabbed the other’s robe, throwing him down, narrowly avoiding him swinging his leg to take her down with him...

There was already such _sheen_ to the sweat slicking her face, and Naegi’s own hands felt cold and clammy. But what really blindsided him was the look in her eyes—not a glare, but almost like lightning in how it was near paralyzing, though her opponent wouldn’t freeze up so easily as they continued fighting.

“Come on, Oogami!”

“Take them DOWN already!!”

Naegi nearly choked on his water when she was grabbed and nearly thrown down, but she immediately resisted, once again turning the tables and—he exhaled a sigh of relief when the whistle was blown. He had to calm himself down a little, soothing his shaking legs and downing the rest of his water before standing and trying to make his way through the people cheering and chattering.

Oogami was already helping the other man up, the two bowing towards one another respectfully, and Naegi could only skirt around others as he tried to make his way towards her. Though he ended up having to stop when there were too many of the other martial artists in the way, all of them congratulating her and talking about the fight.

“Um...?” He stared awkwardly at all those muscular backs and broad shoulders, making him feel all the smaller in comparison. Rocking on his heels, he waited, deliberating whether he should raise his voice or maybe just wait for her elsewhere—if he’s standing around here too long, he might end up crushed.

“Excuse me,” Oogami’s voice rang out and the bodies in front of him parted, making him perk up as she made her way through them, walking right up to him and meeting his wide-eyed gaze neutrally, regarding him with a nod. “Makoto.”

Unable to help blushing, he quickly handed her the other water he was carrying, forcing a laugh as he did. “Y-You did well, Oogami-san. Congrats.”

“Did you enjoy the match?” she asks simply as she untwists the cap. It’s then he notices the towel around her shoulders, the way she handles the bottle almost with just the right amount of force to not crush it. “You seemed very anxious beforehand, Makoto.”

“Seeing fights always make me nervous even when I know it’s just the sport,” Naegi admitted sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. “But watching did get my blood pumping. It was a lot more exciting than I expected.”

“I’m glad.” Though her expression didn’t convey it much on the outside, he knew she meant it and couldn’t help but smile widely and brightly up at her. Long enough that she turned away, just a bit, in a surprising show of shyness.

“Ooh, so this is Makoto, huh?” It’s startling, the guy who comes up to them so suddenly, looking down at the brunet with a wide grin. “Wow, you’re _tiny_. I’m surprised Oogami’s going for a guy like you.”

“He is cute though, isn’t he, Oogami? Almost reminds me of a rabbit.”

“Now, now, don’t embarrass the guy when his girlfriend’s capable of throttling you.”

Naegi dropped his gaze immediately, swallowing. He tried to keep a polite smile, but it was faltering quickly as he heard Oogami saying, “No, Makoto doesn’t really go to the dojo. He’s not like how Kenichirou was.”

_...Kenichirou-san..._

Her expression didn’t suggest anything but, worriedly, he still wondered. Wondered to the point where his chest was already starting to hurt and, _wow_ —he really, _really_ would never be cut out for fighting the same way his girlfriend or her ex would be. But he was okay with that.

For the most part. At least Sakura always said it was fine. They had trained together a few times out of curiosity, and she had been a wonderful teacher, he thought.

But he did notice she went a lot easier on him than she did her opponents—never grabbing with enough force to crush, never even looking at him with that paralyzing stare, just patient and careful every step of the way. Even when she was practice fighting with him, there was this gentleness to her that he simply couldn’t have ignored.

He knows with upmost certainty that in that situation, it wouldn’t have been the same with Kenichirou. But Kenichirou could match her in strength—Naegi simply couldn’t. He sincerely doubted the possibility of ever being able to, especially when he didn’t place as much value in it.

Such thoughts really made him feel out of place, especially somewhere like this. But for the most part, he was...

“Ah, Makoto,” Oogami calls to him, raising her voice just a little so that he perks up in response. She nods towards him, lips a straight line. “Shall we leave?”

_...Fine?_ Yeah. _Yeah_ , he was fine. He couldn’t help but smile in return, rushing to his side and nearly tripping into her as a result, making that smile all the wider when she steadied him so easily with one strong hand. “Yeah. Let’s, Oogami-san.”

* * *

“It... It really was an amazing match!!” Somehow, he’s babbling. It’s always so easy to slip into babbling when they’re just walking side by side, and the only crowd is a bustling one getting to their own destinations. They don’t even look at Oogami anymore. “There was such intensity to it! T-That’s part of why I felt so nervous... It’s almost like  _I_ was being grabbed and forced down.”

“You really should train more, Makoto.” Oogami’s straight-forward and blunt, even in that careful tone of her. “It’s no good to feel so weak.”

“Still, I doubt that feeling’s ever going to go away. It’s not like I can keep up with World’s Strongest after all. And,” His smile was easy, warm in a way that had her focus intently on it. “I’m fine, really. I like the feeling I get, watching Oogami-san.”

“...Ah.” The response was belated. And Naegi blushed vivid scarlet when he realized the implications of that—that, also, Oogami was now focused ahead, flustered.

“N-No wait, I didn’t mean it that way! It... It’s intense but—!!” _Like that doesn’t make it sound worse!_ “It’s like, I-I guess, admiration? Pride? Not that I’ve done anything but Oogami-san has many things to be proud about—I’m really happy for you, even if I can’t really share it. Does that...make sense, Oogami-san?”

“I can’t say I do not find your attitude a bit worrying, Makoto,” Oogami said, sighing. “But I am grateful for your happiness.”

“Ah, the way you worded that is a bit worrying, Oogami-san. Almost like you don’t deserve it.”

She didn’t say anything to that. Tentatively, but steeling himself to the decision, Naegi reached for her hand and wrapped his fingers around it. They didn’t fit all the way, embarrassingly yet expectedly enough, but there was this warmth to her hand that he was glad for, as awkward as his attempt at holding it was.

When she looked towards him, meaningfulness to her gaze, he grinned back and did his best to squeeze.

“You know, Oogami-san, I...”

“Makoto, what do you...?”

They both stopped, realized that they were talking at the same time, that even their voices matched the same volume to that neither could hear the other. Naegi stifled a laugh at the realization and she just looked at him quizzically and neutrally.

“Makoto?”

“S-Sorry, Oogami-san.” He didn’t sound that sorry with how much he was trying not to keep laughing but she couldn’t help but smile at him for it, finding him endearing. Especially when he cleared his throat, face still a fresh shade of pink as he returned her gaze. “What were you saying...?”

“I was curious,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders. “What exactly are your plans for the future?”

“Future? Well, I’d like to get enough money to go back to school—but I haven’t decided if I want to take botany classes or culinary classes...” Rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck, his chuckle was a little lighter and quieter. “I mean, I don’t know if I’m particular good at one over the other...”

“Asahina asked me if you were ever going to attempt another peach tart.” Naegi does still a moment, remembering the incident. That tart had actually been for _her_ , his girlfriend—well, Oogami hadn’t been that bothered and at least Asahina praised him for it, but he still would have preferred it if... “It had been delicious. I would have liked another as well.”

“Y-You should have asked, Oogami-san!! I mean, I wouldn’t have minded...!” Great, now he’s stammering again. “U-Uh, um, I can make another one... If that’s not a problem...”

“...It is...” Oogami sighed heavily. “It’s unsightly for World’s Strongest to have such weaknesses.”

“Weakness? You’re joking right?” Shaking his head, he simply laughed it off. “That’s _not_ a weakness, Oogami-san.”

She grunted.

“Besides,” he went on, a little anxious at the minimal response, “It’s not like you’re completely invulnerable. Oogami-san is a very caring person, and you probably worry a lot about me considering how weak I am.”

Slowly, carefully, her hand adjusts so that it’s the one holding onto his. She does squeeze and again, it’s careful because too much would hurt.

“Despite your weaknesses, Makoto, you might just worry more than I do.” Tightening her grip, just a bit, a smile slips across her face as her eyes fall shut. “That’s the way you are.”

Naegi smiles in return. Then, suddenly, Oogami paused in her tracks. Just as he would have asked if something was wrong, wanting to squeeze her hand in case, her strong hand cupped his jaw, brushing her thumb to his lips.

“Makoto,” she began, staring back into his wide, glimmering hazel eyes. Just as his lashes fluttered and he uncertainly pursed his lips, she stated, quite dully, “I actually prefer cherry to peach.”

“...Huh?” The second his face falls in confusion, she leans in for a quick peck, startling him all over again. “O-Oogami-san!”

“Do you think you could bake something with cherry?” Oogami’s asking him this so seriously. Intently, almost like she was asking for strategy in an upcoming tournament. Unable to help it, he broke, laughing all over again.

“Yeah,” he sighs, grinning so wide it hurt. “Yeah, I could probably come up with something.”


End file.
